DBZ Power and Greed Chapter 2
by crazykid67
Summary: Gohan gone father daughter and wife worried. Gohan has gone power crazy and nothing is to get into his way. From here on your just going to have to read.


DBZ Power and greed Chapter 2

THREE MONTHS LATER… 

"Hey this is not a game I'm out to prove myself," Said Gohan as he impatiently held his power back. He was so eagerly trying to train his senses and his will to hold back, something was different he was not himself. "This is senseless Gohan there is not a point what the fuck are you trying to prove huh?" said jasper. "I'm not trying, I will prove I'm much better then YOU!" as he sends a powerful wave of energy barreling his way. SMACK, Its sends him flying through the air as he senselessly try's to regain control, BAM, he hits the ground with flips and barrel rolls crushing and bruising his body.

"We are no longer friends you are my pawn in this life I call a GAME!" Said Gohan. Gohan fly's as fast as he possibly can, making it near impossible to see him, he comes to a sudden stop and lifts his leg, and with all his strength kicks him straight in the ribs crushing his heart into the ground (Blood flying every where). Gohan look down at his body and with a smirk on his face says, " This is just a game and I'm one pawn ahead". Gohan thoughtlessly Kicks his body aside, it fly and hits a wall.

Back home were Videl and Pan Eagerly wait for the return of their loved one, Gohan……………

"Mom what do you think made dad do this entire thing, why would he do this?" said pan to her mother. "I have no idea some thought of losing his power makes him feel useless in life and that's just to much of an over whelming feeling for your father Pan" Said Videl, as she sat down on the couch and rested her hand on her fore head. Right before Pan had time to ask another question, BANG, BANG someone knocks on the door. "Hold on I'm coming", as Videl gets up and rushes to check the door, Pan tags along. "Oh hi Goku, How you've you been?" Videl says happy to see him.

"Well I've been worrying a bit, but otherwise I'm great, how about you?" Goku asks, eager to know how Videl's been feeling. Videl invites him inside and offers a drink or something to snack on. "No I'm fine I actually just had eaten something before coming here but thank you" Goku said. There was an odd silence like everyone knew what each other were thinking. Before to long Goku was a bit teary eyed, they all knew that this just did not make any sense.

After a minute they were all sobbing in each others arms over the fact Gohan was gone, they had no idea were, or if he was alive. "Three months is a long time this is fucking bullshit why would he do this"? Goku asked in confidence of no answer. "Cause your son is corrupt over his power he will not let it go for anything he wont even let it fade a little it has to be strong, he will never let his guard down"! Videl screamed in overwhelming fear to the thought of not seeing Gohan ever again…

Back to Gohan, on this planet he knows nothing about "Janine"…

"Fuck I should have never even had that stupid little idiot tag along, I only needed him for one thing then he thought we were friends, what a fucking retard"! Thought Gohan as he's flying over this deranged planet called "Janine". After only three months his power has totally taken over his thoughts, Gohan was officially not the same person. He was after power, greed and the desire to be a leader to everyone everywhere. "What is this, this weird sense that someone is fallowing me, I don't see anyone anywhere, this must mean someone is trying to track me telepathically, why don't they fucking get it its never going to work"!

He thought with anger. Gohan is struggling; he slowly makes a descent to the ground. "This is just like the ones before, this is so hard to throw off, leave me the fuck alone"! Gohan screams out with much anger for who ever to hear. Gohan darts into the air with just a blur to see, he fly's faster with every thought of him, his father.

"That must be him, he is the only person I could think of that would give me that much trouble" thought Gohan to himself. As he is flying and pondering over his thoughts he looks down to see someone running, he fly's down and lands right in front of him letting this stranger run into him. With a dull scary voice Gohan say's "Who the fuck are you, and why are you running"? "Ah…ah…umm, there coming run if you want to live, RUN! As fast as you can" the stranger said as he burst into tears pushing Gohan aside.

"Who do you think you are pushing me, you will die for that?" Gohan said in anger sending a sharp energy ball, cutting the stranger in two, only leaving his body to fall to pieces. He looks in front of him again only to see some kind of security people or something they had guns and swords. Gohan lift's about a foot off the ground, then without thought takes off flying full speed at them. Gohan putts both his arms out and flew through the middle of them close lining each and every one of them leaving them doing back flips in the air.

"Hahahaha, stupid idiots if I want to live yeah they should of ran if they wanted to live" Gohan said with sheer laughter knowing he killed every one of those humans without regrets. Gohan turns around to see mangled bodies atop each other, some without heads. "Ah only if my father were here to see, he would be so happy" said Gohan in sarcasm. "This will be easy, there all humans and much more easy to kill" screams Gohan with pure anxiousness. Gohan takes off into the skies just awaiting the next person to bring them pain and the wish they were already dead…


End file.
